Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of augmented and/or mixed reality applications (e.g., mapping and/or navigation applications) for mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets) that feature interactive overview information corresponding with points of interest (POIs) in a particular location (e.g., contact information, hours of operation, ratings/reviews, etc.). In particular, when the interactive content and overview information is convincingly spatially linked to corresponding POIs in the real-world environment, spatial immersion is achieved so that a user feels that the simulated world is perceptually convincing and that he or she is really “there.” However, when multiple POIs are found within a scene (e.g., within a display of a mobile device), the overview information can become difficult to manage and often occludes or obstructs important parts of the scene (e.g., the POIs, pictorial depth cues, etc.). As a result, the overview information diminishes the spatial immersion potential and, therefore, the usefulness of the augmented reality application. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that effectively conveys overview information while maintaining spatial immersion in an augmented reality view.